


Appliqué

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Heavy Petting, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Artist Red, Model Green Oak, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: Green sparkles under the hot stage lights. Red watches him move, elegant and effortless, shoulders swaying as he strikes a casual pose at the end of the runway. His chin lifts. Red knows the exact look on his face, as challenging as it is alluring. He knows the skill behind it, because he helped craft it himself.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149
Collections: Different Names for the Same Thing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mieudiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieudiary/gifts).



> Mieu and I started talking about a model AU and then she drew [a gorgeous comic](https://twitter.com/mieudiary/status/1243296805305094144?s=20) (please read that first) and now here I am writing filth. We can't be stopped
> 
> For [DNftST](https://outstretched.dreamwidth.org/26403.html) #92, "Coat."

Red shows up in the wings of the stage more and more often these days.

Green sparkles under the hot stage lights. Red watches him move, elegant and effortless, shoulders swaying as he strikes a casual pose at the end of the runway. His chin lifts. Red knows the exact look on his face, as challenging as it is alluring. He knows the skill behind it, because he helped craft it himself.

Green turns and struts back down the catwalk. As he advances Red can see how every inch of him sparkles, iridescent cloth and gemstones and shimmering powder; the chain at his throat catches the light.

Green's eyes widen a little when he steps off the stage and finds Red waiting there. Then he grins. "Miss me?" he purrs, leaning in close. 

Red starts to reach for him before he catches himself, turning the gesture into an aborted little twitch of his fingers.

Green doesn't miss it, of course. He hardly misses any of Red's tells. His eyes droop, smoky and glittering with layers of eyeshadow, the blue paint at his temple flashing as he turns his head. He steps past Red and taps him on the shoulder once. "Show's over," he says, under his breath. "Same place?"

For Red, the show is just starting. He swallows and nods. Green's smile widens, and as he walks away he blows a kiss over his shoulder. 

\--

Red's been a makeup artist for many years now. He's well familiar with the transformation he works upon the living canvas a model provides, but working on Green is something else entirely. Green brings his work to _life,_ somehow, taking Red's layers of paint and powder and adding his own charisma to bring Red's work to new heights. Half of the photos in Red's portfolio are taken from Green's shows. (He thinks that's why Green likes flipping through his portfolio so much.)

Green's makeup looks one way beneath the harsh lights of the runway but Red likes it better in the shadows Green pulls him into, buried in the back of the dressing room. Green runs a hand over Red's cheek and the mesh of the opera glove scrapes against his skin, a faint burn.

"So?" Green says. "How was I?"

Red stares at him, his pupils already dilated. Then he brushes his lips against Green's cheek, a faint touch that barely disturbs his makeup. "Perfect," he murmurs.

"Of course," Green says, smiling. "It's easy after you've worked your magic on me."

Red kisses his mouth next, blinking at the faint sticky feeling that the kiss leaves behind. Red always has to reapply Green's lipstick after dalliances like this, and the thought of it makes Red frown.

"The afterparty," he whispers.

"I'll be fashionably late," Green says, and Red wants to kiss him more, wants to taste the satisfied curl of Green's stained lips, but he restrains himself. 

"Don't mess me up too much," Green says, confirming what Red already knows. "I want to show you off."

Red knows he means Red's skill with the brush, not Red himself. Red hates parties and never goes to them, but Green does all of his networking in his stead, tilting his head this way and that to show off Red's work to best effect. After a big show with Green, Red knows he'll have ten new e-mails in his inbox by tomorrow afternoon.

Part of Red wants to smudge it up anyway—wants to send Green to the party rumpled and marked, obviously owned. But his business sense wins over his instincts, and besides, Green wouldn't like it. 

It just means he'll have to get a little creative. His fingers unlatch the thin chain at Green's throat. It dangles down, the cold metal links a tiny shock point of sensation against Green's chest. Then Red pulls the deep vee of his collar open, pushing the jacket down over one shoulder. Green laughs and shrugs so that it falls lower, the collar slipping down around his arm.

Red's eyes rake down over the soft swell of Green's pectoral muscle and the pink nipple that crowns it. Red leans down to close his mouth around it and feels how Green's entire body stiffens with tension.

He just licks it first, lingering drags with the flat of his tongue. The nipple feels different from the rest of Green's body, softer and more supple, and he can feel the texture changing as he laves over it. After a minute or two Green is squirming and the nipple in his mouth has beaded to hardness. 

Red glances up; Green glances down, his chest heaving. "Come on," Green whispers, trying for commanding and coming out a whine. Red's fingers dig into Green's sides, never as careful with Green's clothes as he is with his skin.

Red licks his lips and brushes his lips across the peak of his nipple before blowing cool air across the surface. Green's hips jerk. Then he leans down and _sucks,_ and Green's back arches like a bow. 

It's so easy to make Green fall apart like this, sharp flicks with the point of his tongue, slow sucks that pull the nipple deeper into his mouth. Red hears the start of a cry before Green slaps a hand over his lips to stifle it.

It's not too long before Green starts to really whimper, the attention on his chest having tipped over to painful. The muffled sound only makes Red increase his efforts. He scrapes over the nipple with his teeth, too eager to be gentle, and relishes in how Green jumps beneath his hands, hips squirming in a desperate search for a different kind of friction. Red doesn't give it to him. Instead he pulls his mouth away and pinches the nipple in his fingers, giving it a slow twist, and Green sobs for breath.

He lets go, soothing the nipple with slow soft licks as he unbuttons the jacket the rest of the way. He doesn't want to push too much—it doesn't take a lot of this to make Green start tearing up, and Green will be upset if Red has to redo his makeup from scratch. As Green has often complained, there's a difference between _fashionably late_ and plain _late_.

Green's shuddering has settled into shivers, but he starts to twist again when he realizes his other nipple is exposed too. He seems at war with himself, pushing up into Red's mouth before flinching back.

Red doesn't give him a chance to pull away. He pinches the other nipple, going for harshness at once. Pulling and twisting it, he counteracts the cruelty with soft whispers of his lips against the one that's been so long abused.

Green's head tilts back, one hand tangled into Red's hair and tugging with distracted restlessness, the other pressed to his mouth. Red can see the flash of Green's teeth as he bites down, his fingers twitching from the sensory overload. 

Red pulls back and watches Green's face as he grabs both nipples in a firm pinch. Green's eyebrows crumple and, as Red applies more pressure, his entire expression changes into an expression nearly indistinguishable from ecstasy, even as his body fights to arch towards Red and relieve the strain on his chest. His hands flail back to scrabble against the wall. Red's pulling now, his grip relentless, and Green's sobbing for air, thin reedy noises sounding from the back of his throat. His eyes are overbright as they open and fix on Red's face. His mouth is forming wordless pleas, but Red doesn't know what he wants—for him to stop, or for him to give him even more. Probably, he thinks, it's both.

Red lets go and Green's entire body jerks, instantly curling in on itself. His hands start to go for his abused chest but Red seizes his wrists, not letting him cover himself. He surveys his work with same calm air he might have after applying the last finishing touches of makeup. Green's nipples are a deep, flushed red, slightly swollen and stiff in the cool air. Red nods once with satisfaction and then goes to pull Green's suit jacket back on.

Green flinches, whimpering as the suit's silk interior rubs over his nipples, but he doesn't fight as Red buttons him back up. He affixes the chain back around Green's throat and pats his shoulders, running his hands down Green's arms in an attempt to soothe him. Green's hard in his slacks. Red is too, but they don't have time to deal with it. Green curls into him and both of them, for a moment, try to catch their breath.

"Jerk," Green gasps when he can make words again. 

Red's shoulders shake with soft laughter.

"Just because I _liked_ it doesn't mean you're not a _jerk,_ " Green snaps, and Red's shoulders shake a little harder.

Green looks up at him, their faces close together. Admirably, most of Red's earlier handiwork is still in place, except now there's an added sparkle to Green's eyes and a flush to his cheeks that only add to his loveliness.

Red stands and helps Green to his feet, smirking a little as the jacket shifts across Green's chest and he shudders. 

"We'll have to hurry if you want to give me a touch up before I go," Green says. "See you after the party?"

Red nods; he gave Green his spare hotel key at the beginning of the show. Green flips on the lights and then settles in a chair, his legs splayed. Red lifts an eyebrow as he pulls out his makeup kit but Green just tugs him forward until he's standing between Green's spread legs, tilting his face up in anticipation of Red's ministrations. Red rolls his eyes but bends down over him. It's not the best angle, but Red's worked under worse conditions. 

Green smiles at him before closing his eyes. With a soft inhale, Red lifts his brush and sets to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I was still thirsty
> 
> I leaned heavily on [this blog](http://girlsbestfren.blogspot.com/) when writing Red. I also pulled from [Mieu's art](https://mieudiary.tumblr.com/post/613690114574532609/that-new-au-all-ive-been-able-to-think-about) again for Green's makeup look. Green's photoshoot is based off of the advertisements of [Groovin'](https://www.pinterest.com/malehq/groovin-underwear/). (That last link is NSFW, but then again so is this entire fic.)
> 
> This chapter is rated a very mild M. If you've come here looking for porn, I'm sorry but this ain't it. Instead have a lot of established relationship domesticity (and some more nipple play, because there's a goal here).

It's almost eleven before Green's alarm goes off. Red looks up from his computer, his hand stilling halfway through bringing a mug of tea to his lips. He turns to see the Green-shaped lump on his bed move a little before a thin moan emanates from beneath the covers. Red smiles, putting the cup down.

He goes to sit on the side of the bed as Green rolls over, grumbling. Green's actually a morning person, but no one could be a morning person after getting back to the room at four in the morning like he did last night.

Red rests a hand on Green's forehead. Without opening his eyes, Green pulls the hand down so he can press a tired kiss to his palm. Red's eyes warm a little.

"I have a shoot at two," Green mumbles, muffled by the hand over his mouth. "I gotta get up."

But he doesn't get up. Instead he tugs on Red's hand, a silent plea for cuddles. Red inches a little closer, letting Green wrap his arms around his waist, but doesn't get under the covers like he knows Green wants.

"Makeup?" Red murmurs.

"Lyra, I think," he mumbles. "She's fine."

Red makes an agreeing noise. Red's specialty is flashy, high-impact makeup; he can do other types too, but he doesn't enjoy it as much. Lyra's work is subtle, and well suited for close-up shots.

Red leans down to kiss Green. Green quickly rouses and starts angling for something more intense but Red pulls away, luring him kiss by kiss until Green is leaning off the side of the bed. Green scowls, flopping over the side of the bed so that his hands brush the floor.

"I have to go," Green whines. "I don't want to go. Why did I schedule it for the day after a major show? I'm such an idiot."

Red kneels down by Green and shakes his head when Green looks up. Green's face scrunches into an expression as fond as it is annoyed.

"Okay, fine, I'm not an idiot. I just planned this very poorly." Green rubs at his eyes. "You go instead of me."

Red considers it for a second and then starts to get up. Green immediately snags his wrist. "Oh my god, no—Red! Stop kidding around," he says, laughing with he sees the sly expression on Red's face. "All right. I'm getting up, I'm getting up."

Green asks if he needs to use the bathroom first, but Red shakes his head. Permission given, Green takes over the bathroom for nearly an hour while Red places an online order for him at the coffeeshop downstairs. When Green comes out he's dressed in something stylish but casual that shows off his collarbones and his long, lean legs.

"When is your flight?" he asks, dropping a casual arm over Red's shoulders.

Red digs through his inbox to pull up the confirmation e-mail and taps the screen.

"Tomorrow afternoon? Oh, good," Green says. "Dinner later?"

Red nods. Green kisses his cheek before he turns to go, tossing a two-fingered wave over his shoulder.

\--

Red's phone rings a short while later.

"Lyra's not here," Green says. "Sounds like her car broke down and she's not gonna make it in time, even if she takes a taxi. Can you come?"

Red hesitates.

"We're not too far from the hotel," Green says. "It's an underwear shoot, so it's not that flashy. Even your small makeup kit should be fine. They'll pay you extra, too."

It's the note of muted panic in Green's voice that decides him more than anything Green says. "Okay," Red says, and Green's sigh of relief is audible.

When Red arrives at the studio Green is barefoot but otherwise still dressed in the clothes he was wearing when he left earlier, talking in low tones with the photographer. He brightens when he sees Red and waves him over to make introductions. "This is Silver," he says.

"How fast can you have him ready?" Silver says by way of greeting, extending a hand. Red hesitates before he takes it. "It's not your fault, but we're already way behind schedule."

"Don't worry, he's the best," Green says. "We'll be done in no time flat."

They head to the preparation area and Red starts to lay his kit out as Green strips. He's unselfconscious as he tugs his shirt over his head and skims his pants down, wiggling as they cling to his legs. Green only steps behind the curtain when he's putting on the underwear itself. 

Red blinks and glances around the studio, but everyone else is busy with setup or talking to one another, and no one is looking in their direction. Well, he thinks, Green's about to pose almost naked for the rest of the shoot anyway, so modesty now would seem misplaced.

Red puts a hand to his chin while Green changes. He hasn't done underwear shoots in a long time, and they're not as easy as they seem. He has to consider how the light is going to fall across the whole body, not just the face and neck, and he doesn't have a lot of supplies. He's lucky that this is a shoot for Green, who he's worked with for so long that almost his entire kit is tailor-made for him.

Green comes out and Red blinks, his hands falling back to his sides. It's not like he's never seen Green barely-clothed before—it's a fairly regular occurrence, really—but Green's naked _and_ already settling into the role of the elegant, composed model. There's an added grace to his movements, a coolness to his gaze that wasn't there before he stepped behind the curtain. Red's earlier worrying about how to approach this job falls away. He knows Green like he knows no one else in the world, every inch of his skin, and in his mind he can feel the shape of the look even if he doesn't know the details yet.

He works best by instinct anyway, he thinks, as Green settles in the chair and looks straight ahead. Red finishes arranging his instruments as he wants and then sets to work.

Powder first, to even out the skin tone, and then foundation that accentuates Green's sun-kissed tan. Red adds shading to strengthen the jaw and forehead, then highlights across Green's cheekbones. Red works in straight lines to make Green's features appear clean and sharp, using bronzer instead of blush to highlight his masculine features. It's a world away from the fey, mystical look Green wore for the show the night before, but he pulls it off just as well. There's a reason Green is always in demand—and that Red is too, for that matter.

Red dips the bristle brush into the small pot of gel mascara and leans in close, brushing it in tiny strokes against Green's brows to perfect their shape. He's so focused on his work that he almost forgets to breathe, the barest puffs of breath gusting across Green's skin.

Red leans back, taking a deep breath once he's done. He taps Green on the shoulder, silently asking if he needs a break. Green stretches and grins up at him.

"You're doing great," Green says.

Red gives him a look.

"I know I haven't seen it, but I know you! I can tell when you're in the groove. Just the eyes left, right?"

Red nods. Green closes his eyes, tilting his face up expectantly, and Red fights down the old impulse to kiss him.

Red knows he should keep it simple. The product is the underwear, not really the model, and he shouldn't be distracting with the face makeup he uses. But the only thing he has in his kit is gold eyeshadow, and besides, Green's eyes are too beautiful to leave unadorned. 

He highlights the inner corner and then shades to that tawny gold across Green's eyelids. He curls his eyelashes and then uses mascara on their tips to make his eyes appear more striking, and slicks over Green's mouth with lip gloss to finish the look.

The only thing left is to contour the chest and abs a bit. Red pushes on Green's shoulder again, this time encouraging him to slouch back in the chair and straighten his stomach out some. Red kneels down in front of him, his brush dipping in powder, before he stops short.

Green's nipples aren't as puffy as they were yesterday but they're still a little swollen and definitely pinker than usual. Red's mouth goes a little dry. Green clears his throat and Red glances up to find Green frowning at him, blushing beneath his makeup.

Red can't help but feel a little bit smug. It must show in his expression, because Green gives him an exasperated little shove. It doesn't move Red much, but it does get him to drop his gaze and stare at Green's nipples again.

Red lifts his brush and runs one very slowly down over the right nipple. Green's breath stutters.

"Oh my _god,_ " Green says but Red just brings a finger to his lips, smiling slightly. Green shuts his mouth but keeps glaring at him, so Red takes advantage of his distraction to flick the brush over his nipple hard. Green jumps a little in the chair.

"They're still _sore,_ " Green says, but his voice is a low hiss this time.

"I know," Red murmurs, and does it again. It's starting to pebble under the attention. He flips the brush and circles the tip of the smooth wooden handle around the hardened nub.

 _"Red,"_ Green says, and it's the note of raw pleading in his voice that makes Red move on. He switches to the other one, brushing it with lighter and lighter strokes until it's just barely whispering against Green's nipple and Green is biting his lip hard enough to ruin his lip gloss. It's that, more than anything else, that gets Red to stop.

Red doesn't tease after that, finishing the work on his chest and stomach with quiet focus, then re-applying his lip gloss. It buys Green enough time to calm down.

Or at least, that's what Red thinks, until he finishes his work and Green lunges forward to grab him by the collar before Red can pull away. "I am going to fuck you _so hard_ after this," he snarls into the shell of his ear.

It's Red's turn to pull in a sharp breath. Green pulls back to let his intent show clearly on his face, the expression sharpened by the angles that Red's makeup has accentuated.

Red nods, once and quickly, and Green pushes him away.

"How was that, Silver?" Green calls over as he gets to his feet. "Not too long, right?"

"It was fine," Silver says grudgingly. "Come over here and sit down, we don't have any more time to waste. Lean your weight back on your elbows. Chin up. Slouch a little more, let most of your weight rest on your hips. Yes, that's it. Give me a smile."

Red watches for a little while. Green twists and turns in front of the camera, the poses showing off his strength and flexibility, his tight underwear always front and center no matter what position he's in. Green doesn't have any shyness at all, responding to Silver's commands with speed and professionalism, his expressions ranging from flirtatious to thoughtful to shy depending on the pose. It's amazing to watch Green slip in and out of different characters. Red admires his skill and likes that he's had a hand in the performance, but more than anything he looks forward to when they're alone and Green is wholly himself.

Red turns and starts packing his kit up. He has a lot to do if he wants to be ready for Green to make good on his promise when he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is very unlikely that I will write Green's payback (but if you'd like to write/draw it yourself, you're very welcome!). I hope you enjoyed this AU adventure. If you feel moved to create something in this universe, feel free! Mieu and I would love to see it! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> As of this month, I've been writing Red/Green fanfiction for ten years. Here's to many years more ♥
> 
> Sharing Links: [Tumblr](https://ventifacts.tumblr.com/post/613866783012749312) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reguri2/status/1243610283614130178?s=20)


End file.
